<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Was That Promise That You Made? by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502152">What Was That Promise That You Made?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda solves her loneliness by inviting trainers her age to stay with her while they challenge the league. Nate and Rosa are her ltest guests, and about to learn how she likes to do things. Commission for simo09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouhei | Nate/Mei | Rosa, Kyouhei | Nate/Touko | Hilda, Mei | Rosa/Touko | Hilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Was That Promise That You Made?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being champion brought on a lot of aimless travel for Hilda. A lot of moments where she was just ambling about the region and just talking to people. She wasn't really sure what else she should have been doing; when she took over from Alder, he admitted that every run-in she had with him on her own journey was just kind of coincidence. She had to deal with challengers, naturally, but even when a challenger did step up to the Elite Four--even several of them, at once--she was often in a position of waiting around while they fought the Elites, sometimes needing a few pushes through to even get to a position where they would be ready to fight Hilda. Trainers came and went, came up against her and ended up bounced out of the way by the four great trainers ahead of her. It made things pretty boring.</p><p>With so little to do, Hilda realized the smartest way to keep things going to kill time was to have fun. Some of the challengers were her age, and rather than act as a mysterious, looming specter of excellence over then, she'd reached a level of boredom where she decided she'd invite them over to her place to hang out. The champion's house had guest bedrooms more comfortable than a Pokemon Center room. Even a room in one of the nice Pokemon Centers. Hilda knew that from frustrating experience. Only the ones who were around her age, though. Creepy older men weren't just getting invited in here.</p><p>Not without showing her what they were working with, at least.</p><p>Nate and Rosa were a couple happily challenging the Elite Four at the same time. A pair of hometown sweethearts who were a bit surprised when Hilda invited them both over, but with pizza laid out and an inviting opportunity before them, there didn't seem like a whole lot of problems to be concerned with. With the TV on and everything playing out the way it did, they were oddly comfortable here, oddly ready to accept the confusing excitement and welcome treatment of hanging out with Hilda, who seemed way more like an ordinary girl their age than anyone they had to be afraid of.</p><p>There was just one problem, of course. One deeply frustrating issue. Maybe it was just Rosa's. But Hilda was hot. Everything Rosa had going for her was cuteness and a nice rack, but she took one look at Hilda and found herself frustrated as all hell with how hot she was, how much her small jean shorts emphasized a great pair of legs and a killer ass. Which wouldn't have even been so much of a problem by itself, if not for the fact that Nate also very clearly knew that Hilda was smoking hot, and was a whole lot less able to behave himself avoid the reality of catching little peeks at her.</p><p>In particular, as Hilda sat on the couch, a black thong was visible up over her jeans, peeking up and even more emphasized whenever she bent forward for another slice of pizza. Her juicy, waiting ass was right there, on display and providing illicit peeks that Nate kept taking. His head shifted to get a better view, and every time Hilda moved, Rosa's eyes went to her boyfriend, unable to believe he was so blatantly stealing peeks and not controlling himself at all. It left her more frustrated by the second.</p><p>"So, Hilda, do you have a boyfriend?" Rosa asked at one point. Louder and more irritated than it was supposed to come out, as her tensions got the better of her and she felt herself tensing up with catty fervor, wanting to do anything she could to keep Nate calm and his eyes to himself. The words certainly did make him look back at the TV and act civilized again.</p><p>"Mm, not really," Hilda sighed. "Never have. Fucked a lot of guys, of course." She looked past Nate toward Rosa and smirked. "Lotta girls too, in case that's why you're asking."</p><p>Tensing up and feeling the heat hitting her just as readily, Rosa shook her head. "No, just making small talk. I realized you must be all alone up here."</p><p>"Yeah, sometimes. It's fine, though. I just find company where I can, it helps having you guys round. Friends hanging out, sharing some pizza. The pizza up here is pretty great for being such a remote location. I wouldn't even stay here otherwise. I'd be back in Nuvema hanging out with my friend Bianca and dining on all the good pizza there. But it's fine. What do you guys think of it?" Hilda's rapid pivot from a brief little tease into pizza talk made Rosa feel a bit calmer. Maybe it was just a joke. Hilda did seem to like going in for some bawdy jokes here and there.</p><p>"Pizza's great," Nate said, stuffing another slice into his face. "Love it."</p><p>Rosa nodded in agreement. "It is pretty good, but I need to excuse myself a second. Uh, where's the bathroom?" The pizza talk was a comforting thought, in a way. If Hilda wasn't going to make an indecent move on her man, then Rosa had nothing to be afraid of. </p><p>"Just down the hall, right before the kitchen on the other side," Hilda said. "You can't miss it."</p><p>Relieved as could be, Rosa got up from her seat and headed on down the hall, ready to find some sense of relief and understanding, clearing out her head as she got up and headed off to the bathroom, trusting Hilda for some reason. It was all just Nate being a perv, she’d just chew him out once they left.  She went off to deal with matters, not particularly hasty or concerned about anything. She had no reason to be. As she took care of her business and moved to wash her hands, she was even starting to soften up on Nate a bit in her mind.</p><p>"I'm getting flustered being around Hilda too, I shouldn't be mad at him," she sighed. "Hilda's pretty, if we're both just letting our eyes stray, it's not a problem. Besides, Nate's a great boyfriend, it's not like he'd make a move on Hilda. I'm just worrying for nothing."<br/>
**********************************<br/>
Hilda's shorts were down around her ankles, thong tugged out of the way, and she was shoving her round, toned ass up against Nate's lap, sitting down onto his cock as she rode fiercely, wild motions up and down she was completely unable to resist give into. "It's fine, we'll be done before Rosa catches us," she teased. "Just like it's fine if you admit I have a nicer ass than your girlfriend does. Every guy with a girlfriend I fuck says that he likes my ass better, there's nothing wrong with it. She’s got way nicer tits than I do, but you've been staring at my ass all afternoon."</p><p>"Your ass is so much bigger," Nate confessed, hands on Hilda's hips as he urged her to keep riding him. He found himself completely unable to hold back, letting the gorgeous regional champion ride his cock as hard and as fast as she wanted, detached from anything resembling sanity as he let her go wild atop him. The pleasure was reckless, and he couldn't believe it all, but he welcomed it happily, guiding her along his cock as he gripped her tightly. "I love Rosa lot. Her body's great. But your ass!" His thick cock happily spread her cheeks out and pushed down into her, giving in to the demands and the pleasures, but not without getting what he needed in turn, holding onto her firmly and allowing her to go wild all over his lap.</p><p>"Mm, there's no shame in it. Even a breast guy wants a big ass sometimes. Fortunately, all I want from a boy is a big cock, and your huge dick's giving me all of that." Back and forth she moved, keeping up a pace wild and greedy, unable to control her desires as she worked back and forth along him. Shew was Unrepentant, a greedy wreck of desire keeping up this chaos and this lust, wanting to make sure she proved a point and wanting to make sure she had him focused on her and only her. She knew that this was never going to be fast enough to avoid Rosa's detection. That in no way the point, and she kept pushing on to ride out this joy as she recklessly heaved on, knowing she held all the cards.</p><p>"It's so tight." Nate's grip tightened, but he didn't thrust forward. Hilda was doing enough work to leave him feeling like he didn't need to, just gripping her firmly, relishing in the pleasure and the chaos, letting her keep riding him hard and quick and raw. There wasn't a lot of sense to this, an unerring rush of pleasure and heat that kept him giving in, kept the pleasure rising hotter and harder as he gave in. Hilda did such a good job at keeping him under the sensation of pure greed, and he was happy to pursue it, to give in harder. Faster. Hilda's ass held his focus as it shook and smacked down into his lap, and he was unashamed of letting it all push his limits harder, let it drive him mad. "Your ass is perfect!"</p><p>"Prove it! Cum inside it, right now." Hilda slammed down one last time, hitting her peak with a senseless, wild anal-only orgasm. The pleasure was everything she wanted it to be, a cloying mess of desire and delight she could ride out, calling proudly through the haze and the joy as she let herself go, let the complete joy push her limits. Her ass clenched down around Nate's dick, and he was all too happily filling her up, bucking forward and cumming into her tight hole as he let these pleasures drive him mad. They were everything he wanted, powerful and reckless and so good that he almost didn't even feel the swell of guilt as a voice chimed up.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Rosa had been standing in furious, frozen terror the entire time, staring in appalled shock and confusion she had just stumbled into, having stood in the doorway with no idea what to say. "Nate! H-Hilda! I thought I could trust either of you."</p><p>Hilda smirked, leaning back and planting a big kiss on Nate's cheek as she rode up. "I'll be back in a minute. Girl talk." Hilda rose to her feet, stepping out of her shorts, left in nothing below the waist but a black thong as she strode over toward Rosa. "Come on to the kitchen, I'll explain everything."</p><p>"You owe me an apology, not an explanation!" But Rosa went, following after Hilda, furious. But also confused, given the way that with every sway of Hilda's hips as she walked, Rosa's eyes were naturally drawn toward the sight of her divine ass, even as Rosa's boyfriend's cum dripped out of it. This was pure lunacy.</p><p>Hilda brushed it all off. Guided Rosa into the kitchen, away from Nate, and made her intentions very clear. "I like fucking other girls' guys," she confessed. "But then, I like seeing them all huffy and angry, like you are now. And you have every right to be. But then, I do this..." She pushed forward, catching Rosa unawares and planting a kiss right onto her lips. "And they stop being mad at me. Then I fuck them, too."</p><p>Dizzy surprise hit Rosa as she felt the affection spike up a rush of confusion inside of her, pure delirium that had her full of questions she didn't know how to answer. "You're hot," she said. It wasn't a helpful remark, but it was all Rosa felt capable of in her compromised state, as Hilda effortlessly guided Rosa up onto the kitchen counter, pushing more kisses against her. She was shameless, getting her hands all over Rosa, tugging up her top and slipping another hand down her black tights.</p><p>"Fucking right I am," Hilda replied, nibbling on Rosa's lower lip. "You're pretty cute, too. I don't seduce guys unless I want to fuck their girls, too. It's not fair otherwise. But you're fucking adorable, and real lucky to have such a hung dork over in the living room. So how about we just call it even on our little squabble, I rub one out for you, and then we go have some fun with him?" She didn't exactly wait for Rosa to respond. A pair of curled fingers already pushed into Rosa's pussy, making her blush and whimper and tense up as Hilda pushed in more kisses against her. Clumsy, hungry pushes into every demanding thrill that she needed. No restraint, no sense. Hilda knew what she wanted and how to take it by force.</p><p>Rosa was not ready for this attention at all. She melted, whining and leaning into the kiss, hands fumbling against the bottomless champion who was very blatantly fingering her on her kitchen counter. It was a lot more senseless pressure and bliss than she felt capable of dealing with, helpless and clumsy. The fingers pumping into her knew what they were doing, and Rosa found herself wildly unequipped to deal with the insanity of being challenged like this, but she felt like she had to try, had to hold strong and do something to contain these dizzy feelings that hit her. There didn't need to be any sense to be found here, didn't feel like anything needed to operate within boundaries of reason. They just needed to be hot.</p><p>Groping one of Rosa's perky breasts and getting her out of her bra were both of the utmost importance to Hilda. She wielded her seductive dominance over this nervous girl with much more finesse than she had with Nate; she knew the situation called for it, knew Rosa was going to need a more tender touch, and everything she did sought to wear her down. And Hilda knew it was working. She hadn't needed to do much, of course; she had her control regardless of how active she got in this, but it remained so much more enjoyable to be able to push Rosa over the edge with a stubborn and insistent flare of desire, of greed.</p><p>Shaky and confused and completely unable to mount any reasonable sense of what was hitting her now, Rosa felt herself just gave in. She didn't feel able to control herself, body shuddering and wriggling as she gave up to the senseless pleasures. All of them at once, surging across their bodies, plunging them into feverish surrender. The pleasure was too grand to believe, her fitful thrashing on top of the counter leaving Hilda happily all over her lips, kissing her harder and greedier as she savoured the joy of making Rosa come undone at the seams, losing herself and her focus to complete bliss. A surrender too senseless to control, and it felt like only just the beginning.</p><p>"Come with me," Hilda purred, guiding Rosa off the counter and walking her back down the hall, hand in hand. Hilda's other hand held onto Rosa's bra, which she wasn't even aware had come off, and with her shirt riding up over the tops of her breasts, she didn't know how it was even pulled off, but she went, dizzily following Hilda and suddenly ready to do whatever she wanted. "Hey Nate, your girlfriend's going to watch me suck your cock, then we're going to have a threesome. That sound good to you?'</p><p>Nate couldn't believe his ears. "Of course it does!" Jolting up to his feet, he rushed over, intercepting them halfway in hopes that Hilda would drop to her knees in front of him and just start sucking.</p><p>Fortunately, that was exactly what she did. Sinking down to a position before him and starting to lean into this mess, Hilda grasped his cock, sucking Nate down into her mouth and beginning her shameless indulgence, ready now to suck him down and begin slobbering all over his hefty prick. Sloppy motions back and forth pushed on with a reckless desire to prove herself, sucking him in and going to work. Getting Nate's cock into her throat was an absolute joy to her, and she didn't care about holding back these shaky pleasures, gagging loudly on him and embracing her most wanton desires, pleasures that hit hard, sudden, and without a shred of care to them. Hilda wanted what was hers, and she was going to get it, not caring what it took to get.</p><p>Rosa settled onto the couch, slumping back and tugging her tights down. Her pink panties ended up bunched around one ankles, and that leg went over the table as she watched the pleasure, rubbing at her pussy now herself as she watched this play out. "I'm sorry for getting mad, Nate," she whined. She probably shouldn't have apologized; he had still done all this before she was okay with it. But she found herself so dizzily caught up in the pleasures of giving in that she couldn't really parse things on that level. Not right now. She just needed to let it happen, needed to give in to all of it.</p><p>Hilda was shameless and wild in the pace of giving up back and forth, slobbering greedily all over the big cock. She was happy, reckless, drool dripping down her chin as she pushed on harder, losing herself to the wild pleasure of letting go, caring only about the chance to give up and to allow herself to succumb. Each clumsy, intoxicating motion back and forth came with firm conviction and a sense she was right where she needed to be, keeping this couple both completely hooked on the moment. Nate was a lot simpler to deal with, of course; he just needed his dick sucked, and Hilda was sloppy in this, groaning on harder. Rosa was the one who needed work.</p><p>"Nngh, I just realized I fucked your ass before. You don't mind sucking my dick after?" Nate was surprised, looking up toward Rosa with wide, needy gazed, a curiosity that made Rosa whine. "Hey Rosa, does that mean you c--oh, fuck, never mind! Bigger things to worry about." His hips bucked, and he found herself far more interested in dealing with the rush of pleasure that him as he let go. His cock erupted, filling Hilda's mouth with the first shot, and by the second, she was drawn back from his long ick, letting him hose down her face and make a ready, gooey mess of her, splattering ropes of hot, thick semen all over her face. She took the mess in stride, let him hose her down and drench her in cum. In messy, sticky seed that only started off the pleasures to come.</p><p>"This might be the most fun I've had with a couple in some time," Hilda moaned, slipping her thong down her legs so she could step out of it as she rose up. "C'mon Nate, you can have my pussy while I eat your girl out." Hilda was happy to keep calling the shots, both Nate and Rosa eating out of the palm of her hand--and whatever hole she ordered, probably--amid her steady guidance. She was happy to keep them giving up to her, as she leaned over the couch, climbing halfway onto it, ass up high in the air as she pushed her face down and buried it into Rosa's snatch, taking the initiative and going to town before Nate's dick was even inside of her.</p><p>After being so worn up and terrified of Hilda, feeling how strong her pussy eating game was brought on a rush of absolute bliss that had Rosa bucking in surprise. "Oh my god," she whined, clumsily bucking and twisting about as the tongue began to lap against her hole with reckless, ready pushes. As Nate pushed clumsily into Hilda from behind, that pressure only got harder, Hilda's tongue working overtime on bringing Rosa as much pleasure as she could, shoving into her rougher, faster, greedier. There wasn't a shred of sense or restraint here, just wild delight, just growing hungers and heats pushing her harder over the line, and nothing was going to make this any simpler.</p><p>The thrill of holding strong control in between this commotion had Hilda smug as could be, spreading Rosa's thighs out and eating her tight, puffy pussy as hard as she could, while shoving her own back against Nate's huge dick, relishing in the position she held and in the control she could keep on this situation. She was happy to prove herself, to keep pushing stronger on and provide all the senseless pleasure she could to this couple. It was sublime control, a pleasure she was able apply firmer upon Rosa, hips shoving back, ass bouncing as she met every push into her. Bridging the gap and keeping both members of the couple engaged while coming between them was a talent that Hilda had honed over a lot of time spent in feverish desire, and she proved here why she was the queen of this.</p><p>Nate just wanted to get off. His hands happily held firmly onto Hilda's hips, pumping away faster into her ready hole and losing himself to shaky, shameless pleasures, to a delight too senseless and too mad to be able to control. "I'm glad we can all agree on this," he said, upbeat and ready, getting everything he wanted out of this situation in the end, and having no need to complain. "You two are both super hot!" He smiled, giving a dorky, big thumbs up to Rosa as he kept up the pace, loving the pleasure and the satisfaction of keeping her giving in, relishing in the delights he could chase as he focused on the pleasures taking him. She was indomitable, ready, happy to be giving in and to be paid such attention by these two gorgeous girls, and he found himself wildly unable to hold back.</p><p>Amid all this wild pleasure and the greedy pulses of joy that came from letting this all play out, the pleasure proved grand and beyond reason as they all let go. Sensation spiked up through them all, moans raging and aching as Hilda bucked back and forth between the two would-be challengers, taking a load of Nate's cum into her pussy with delight, feverishly channeling her orgasm energy onto eating Rosa out in turn. She was feverish and needy, a wild mess of delight proving hard what she was capable of and bringing both lovers crashing down to earth without restraint. It was perfection, a pleasure too wild to believe, and nothing would hold them back from giving in to this all.</p><p>Gasping through her orgasm and then going limp on the couch. "Holy shit," she whined, shaky and hot as she lay there, ragged, dizzy. Overjoyed. "I've never been eaten out so hard in my life. Nate, y-you have a lot of catching up to do."</p><p>Hilda had no time or patience for control and sense. She wanted more, calling shots again, organizing everyone to jostle them up to life and get from them precisely what she wanted. "I know how you can repay me, she told Rosa, shifting into a more upright position on her hands and knees. "Your man's going to fuck my ass again. Get in there to give him a few sucks when he feels like it, maybe give me some licks, too." She was eager, greedy, running eager indulgence of all sides of this mess while she pushed on harder, keeping up a pace that defied reason. Senseless, ready, and only getting messier as she zeroed in on pleasure and on the chance to tighten up for what was to come.</p><p>Rosa crawled up over Hilda, curious and uncertain, but eager to explore as Hilda shifted about and got her ass level with Nate's lap, the telltale wiggle of perky hips urging him to claim the new brunette and take her hard. And he did. Back into her ass he went, holding onto her hips even tighter as he pounded forward, and this time, Nate was the one in the driver's seat on the fucking of Hilda's ass. Greedy thrusts forward left no time to slow down or think calmly about what was happening, everything driven on in a senseless push into desire and decadence, hasty pleasures pushing hard with only one goal in mind.</p><p>The steady slams of a thick ready cock into her ass set Hilda alight. "Go on Rosa, explore," she whined, wiggling her hips. "Get your tongue in there, don't be shy. I promise, you'll like it." She was a greedy little devil now, shamelessly taunting and toying with the girl she had down at her helpless mercy, and Rosa was a bit shy, a bit overwhelmed, but very ready to learn whatever Hilda wanted her to, leaning forward and sticking her tongue out, running it along the rim of the hope her boyfriend's cock stretched out, which earned shaky moans from Hilda as the tongue got to work on her, as the growing fever hit. Hilda was happy to keep rolling, groaning, "Okay Nate, now switch over and fuck her mouth a bit."</p><p>With an opportunity to indulge in his interests in going ass to mouth, Nate drew back from Hilda and thrust into Rosa's mouth, pushing on and fucking with a few wild strokes that let Rosa get used to the fever and the pressure behind his thrusts. They didn't last before he was back down into Hilda's plush posterior again, but it left Rosa the right kind of shaken, the right sort of needy and dizzy to be wound up and ready for even more, and the pleasure only drew on harder as he worked up a rhythm with this. Motions back and forth challenged Hilda and Rosa alike, as Nate found his groove and put both brunettes to work. Raw thrusts into Hilda's ass followed by feverish pushes into Rosa's throat. Back and forth, dizzily, without restraint. Everything she needed.</p><p>Nate was in paradise, as Rosa clung to Hilda’s ass, 'cheek to cheek' and offering her face up for his relief. "Fuck her ass harder," she cooed, while Hilda encouraged him to fuck Rosa's mouth in turn, vocal appreciation and selflessness keeping everything clumsy and wild, unrestrained pleasures hitting with a lot less sense by the second. Uncontrollable bliss awaited ,and it seemed like a wild toss-up on which hole he'd cum in, but Hilda's ass won out, receiving a hot, reckless anal creampie, a flood of gooey spunk filling her up and leaving Hilda to writhe back and forth in joy, a needy delight and senseless joy that still kept her all kinds of worked up and ready for more.</p><p>Rosa looked down on Hilda's ass. Loosened up by her boyfriend's cock, full of his cum. Waiting. She'd given some licks to it already, but now, overcome with lust, she pushed forward and dove in, burying her face into Hilda's tight hole and burying her tongue in deep. "Oh, fuck! Dirty little slut, I knew you'd get into it," Hilda moaned. "Eat my ass after your boyfriend fucked it. Nngh, you went down so fast for this, but I don't mind. You must be so turned on watching Nate fuck me. Most girls are." Her smugness radiated with wild delight and a wicked, throbbing joy that had her incapable of shutting up.</p><p>But she was right. Rosa didn't feel like she could argue against that fact. She was full of frustration and heat that just felt enduring and unstoppable, pleasures that demanded everything from her, and she kept falling deeper, kept giving up. Her tongue flew loose and let the wild, reckless pleasures push her, knowing she was giving up to a greater chaos and wickedness than she'd ever felt before, craving the pleasure of letting go and not really caring what came with it, she just let herself succumb, let the pleasures drive her mad. Each lick and slither and caress was something so wanton and so wild that she couldn't keep her head on straight, and she wanted more of it.</p><p>The sight of his girlfriend eating Hilda's ass kept Nate's undivided attention, his hand right on his cock and jerking off to the sight of this mess. "This is so hot," he groaned, stroking quicker on as he marveled at this insanity, as he felt himself losing control. "You look so great doing that." Rosa's eyes looked up toward his; she wasn't able to make cute fuck-me eyes at Hilda in this position, but Nate was able to receive them, as he brought his cock down across her face, a confident smack that shook her a little bit, but all in the best ways. The pleasure kept up, messier, greedier, so wild and so untameable that it was plunging the couple into complete acceptance.</p><p>All according to Hilda's plan. All just as she craved, all to one beautiful end. She shivered and wriggled about, ensnaring this eager couple and keeping them losing themselves, giving up completely to pleasures that drove them mad. The pleasure was there. Wicked. Immediate. So powerful and so wanton that she gave up completely. Being rimmed to orgasm always hit the mark for Hilda, and as she writhed and shivered under this mess, she found herself unable to control herself, giving up fully to these pleasures and embracing pure release, a bliss she was helpless now to fight off. "Such a good ass eater," she moaned, shoving back against the girl's face, embracing the pleasure and riding out her shameless, hopeless bliss.</p><p>Rosa drew back just in time to end up taking Nate's cum all over her face, and having him make her face a mess rather than the big, perky target she just pulled up from, was the solution she needed to overcome any shred of jealousy, left moaning in wild, shaky delight as she received the facial. He really did still think she was beautiful, and her face deserved his load more than her ass. "How'd I do, Hilda?'</p><p>"How long as you two planning on challenging the League for?" Hilda whined. "Because you two can stay at my house as long as you fucking want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>